Kiyoka Irisu
Kiyoka Irisu was Makina's "mother", the current head of the Irisu clan and the main antagonist of Makina's route. Appearance Personality Despite having a very similar appearance to her older daughter, Kiyoka is a ruthless person who only sees a person as a "useful tool" or "obstacle" to her goal. Background Plot (anime) After trying to kill Makina to keep her quiet, and considering taking her organs to help her other daughter, Yuuji snuck into her office and swiftly ended her life. Plot (visual novel) Grisaia no Kajitsu When asked about family, speficially about her mother, Makina told Yuuji that her mother has hated her. When entering Makina's route, he learned that Kiyoka has gave Makina a lifetime spending allowance of 70 million yen, to which she decided to spend on buying Yuuji to become her father. Realising that her mother has never raise Makina properly, Yuuji reluctantly accepted the money, as well as wholeheartedly accepted his new role as Makina's father-figure. When Irisu clan's main branch learned of Makina's survival of the kidnapping, they sabotaged Makina's half sister, Irisu Sarina, who is the current heir of the Irisu clan. The intent behind the sabotage is to bring Makina back as the heir, so they can maintain their power within the clan. Kiyoka claimed that it doesn't matter to her which of her daughters will succeed as the heir of the clan. However, it is strongly hinted that Kiyoka, wary of Makina's recent part-time job, had ordered the branch family to stalk Makina and/or sabotage the bakery if necessary, despite the young girl being strongly opposed to the idea of going back to the family. *SPOILERS ALERT* Yuuji first met Kiyoka face to face to negotiate for Makina's safety. He commented that, while Kiyoka appearance is recognisably Makina's mother, he deduced Kiyoka's personality to be cruel and that she's a dangerous person to deal with. The negotiation, however, ended in failure. Kiyoka would comply with Yuuji's condition but would not be held accountable for her subordinates' actions, which render the negotiation pointless. To further emphasize his humiliation, the branch family burned down the bakery where Makina worked at her part-time job. This prompted Makina to blackmail Kiyoka with the fraud document of the Irisu clan, which she saw and memorised as a kid due to her photographic memory. However, that was also backfired when Kiyoka use her connections to arrange an assassination order for Irisu Makina, which was passed on to Kazami Yuuji as agent 9029. During the final confrontation between Yuuji and Kiyoka, Yuuji notes the similarity between her and his own father. He described her as having the same "disease" as his father, which cannot be cured. He also added that he has considered the slightest possibility that she cared about Makina as a mother, to which the conclusion led them to this moment, where he pointed a handgun at Kiyoka. Fate In the visual novel, the player have the choice whether or not they want Yuuji to pull the trigger. If Kiyoka is killed, the game triggered Makina's bad ending. If Kiyoka is not killed, the game triggered Makina's good ending. If not killed, Kiyoka will use Yuuji's temporary insanity to alert the guards to her office. She'll violently urge the guard to kill Yuuji, to which the guards reply that he's not resisting the arrest. Yuuji also added the ironic shift in her change in behaviour, noting that no one would have guessed that she was "brawling like a baby a minute ago". After Yuuji escape from her office, she and her family take Sarina on a vacation oversea, leaving Makina behind in the hospital. Due to JB getting a hold of the the family fraud record from Makina, that she is no longer a threat to Makina's life. *SPOILERS ENDS* Grisaia no Meikyuu During Makina afterstory, Kiyoka is still alive as a head of Irisu clan. In her office, she was informed by her secretary Sawada that agent 9029 and her daughter Makina has returned to Japan. When she was suggested reinforcing security, she dismissed it, as Yuuji barely get away alive after their last encounter. She's also uninterested of Makina return due to Sarina's recovery going well and Ichigaya keeping the fraud silenced. Just after she complained about the lack of taste in her tea, a sniper fire from Makina penetrated through the bulletproof glass and shattered the cup she was holding. Grisaia no Rakuen The main route of Grisaia no Rakuen assumed that the fate of Kiyoka is the same as Makina's good ending from Grisaia no Kajitsu. It was briefly mention that due to the event that transpire, the Irisu clan hide their money in fear of their scandal being exposed. As such, this cut off one of the main source of funding for Mihama Academy (the other being the East Beach Railway Express Group, whose ownership transfer also cause the fund to be cut off) resulting in the closing down of the school. It was also mentioned that Makina had cut all tie with her family completely, Kiyoka included. Later, Yumiko use Kiyoka's name to book a hotel as a sniping location for Makina during their operation. She explained that since the Irisu clan is sensitive to having their name involved in another incident, booking the hotel under Irisu Kiyoka will force her to clean up the all evidents connecting to that hotel after them. Makina later does an impression of her mother when checking into the said hotel, appearing to be a hot-headed condescending person.Category:Characters Category:Females Deceased